Love is a Promise that is ALWAYS Kept
by ShelbaLOVE
Summary: Jamie finds out she is pregnant but, she is afraid to tell Landon. She has been in remission for 3 years now but when Jamie gives birth her mother's misfortune plays it's part on Jamie. A year later Landon is confronted Melinda Gordon.Read 2 find out more


Chapter 1:

Stupid White Plastic Stick

Jamie pounced on her ber forcefully grunting as she looked down. She lifted her hand to her face and wiped away the trickiling sweat that escaped her forehead. Jamie began to feel sick she dropped the white plastic stick, telling her her future, and took off to the bathroom, Jamie had just made it to the toilet in time, then "BAM !" Insta-puke.

When Jamie was finished "Insta-Puking" she went over to the sink of her victorian styled bathroom the bathroom she had always dreamed of having and when her and Landon got married he bought a house fpr the two of them and made everything exactly the way she wanted it and she brushed her teeth. Jamie still had an hour to spair before Landon came home from work. She knew now was the time to break for the pregnancy test before she forgot and left it on the floor for Landon to find. When Jamie opened the door of the bathroom she froze in terror, there sitting on her bed was Landon and to her dismay he had the pregnancy test in his hand.

"Landon, hunny I can explain... I-I-I wasn't gonna tell you until I knew and... I still don't even know." Jamie stammered nervously.

"Well..." Landon said looking up with a smile on his face.

"I guess I am glad I get to break the news to the women I love instead of this stupid white plastic stick." Landon said happily.

Then Jamie smiled and knew she just knew for a fact she was pregnant. She knew Landon wanted a child and he always wanted to be the first to know he was having one. And he literally got what he wanted because he was so excited that he still hasn't told if she is or not.

Jamie began to tap her foot impatiently, then said "Umm... Landon hunny umm... am I ?"

"Oh sorry hunny, Yes Yes you are we are gonna be parents in 9 months.

Landin looked up into Jamie's eyes then , Jamie ran over to Landon wrapping her arms around his neck kissing his lips gently. "I Love you Landon Carter." Jamie squealed happily. "And I love you Jamie Sullivan Carter, with everything I have." Landon replied sweetly.

_**6 Months Later...**_

Jamie leaned over and kissed Landon's forehead with her hand on her belly.

"Ohh." Jamie said shocked.

"What ?" Landon said confused.

"The baby is kicking." Jamie replied with her hand gripped to her stomach and her other hand reaching for Landon's. "Here hunny feel." Jamie spoke pressing Landon's hand to her stomach.

"Whoa." Landon replied .

"Hey Jamie ugh...When are we going to go to the docors to find out what our bundle of Joy is ?' Landon asked rubbing Jamie's stomach thoughfully.

"Umm... How about tomorrow ?" Jamie said looking at her belly.

She really wanted it to be a surprise but she knew Landon wanted to decorate the nursery before the baby came and he really wanted to know what his first child was he didn't want it to be a surprise.

Landon smiled then kissed Jamie on the head. "Thank you Jamie It really means alot." He said softly.

Ever since Jamie was in remission he had to be careful. He really didn't want to lose her. He loved her with everything he had. But, Landon was truly afraid of what may happen. He knows that Jamie's mother didn't make it through child birth and he was afraid that Jamie wasn't going to.

Later on that evening when Jamie fell asleep Landon excused himself from the room and went outside to pray under the dark star filled sky.

_**Dear Lord,**_

_**I Pray to you now for my darling wife Jamie, As you may know heavenly father from last night and the many nights before that, she is expecting a baby. Lord I just pray that Jamie and the baby will be okay during childbirth. See, when Jamie was born her mother had died when she concieved Jamie, she never even got to see her face. And heavenly father I pray for Jamie's sake that if she dies when she gives birth Lord please let her dream come true , Let her live to see her baby's face. Let her live to know her child let her live to take care of the child yet to come, I love her Lord as much if not more than you. She is my everything Lord I just want her to be happy, She is all I have right now and I want her to see her child's face, And Lord I want her to be there fo her child like her mother couldn't. Lord thank you so much for everything you have done it means very much to us. You've blessed us gracefully and Lord I thank you with everything I have.**_

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**A/N: Hey guys I hope you enjoyed. I haven't written a good summary yet, I just want to keep what it is about under wraps for a bit and I just don't want to spoil it for you, because if I wrote a summary for you then it would ruin the chapters to come so you'll just have to wait. Plz R&R It would mean alot to me, this is my first A Walk to Remember Fanfic. Plz don't be brutal. **_

_**You Know You Love me,**_

_**DanSerena4Ever**_


End file.
